


Loneliness

by PaperFox19



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi, demon contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Prince Soma doesn’t want to be alone, after being rejected he falls into despair. The perfect prey for a young demon known as Ciel, a contract is formed and Soma doesn’t realize just what he’s gotten into.
Relationships: Soma Asman Kadar/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 20





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 My Friend…Ciel

Prince Soma had lost Mina, and had gone in search for her. Agni served him, but he held a terrible secret. Mina had left of her own free will, to marry a rich man. Said rich man was using Mina and the secret to control Agni.

The problem with secrets is sometimes if not always they come to light. Soma learned the truth from Mina herself and learned that Agni had been lying to him.

“Young Prince, I have an errand to run, will you be fine on your own?” He felt betrayed and so alone, to hide his tears he took a shower to mask his pain.

“Yes I’ll be fine Agni!” he said despite the pain he was feeling in his chest. He couldn’t see Agni but the man looked sad, and left to carry out another job. He heard the doors close and more tears fall onto the wet floor.

However, as the tear drops hit the wet floor of the shower, the sound echoed to the deepest darkness where a demon heard his cries. “Please someone anyone, I don’t want to be alone, please…”

“Well now, aren’t you an interesting one.”

Soma turned, quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself. “Who’s there I order you to show yourself!?”

“And feisty to, but for one so old in years in your heart you are still but a child.”

The prince could see no one, but the voice sounded so near. “Now you insult me show yourself!”

“If you insist,” the door opened to reveal a black dog with blue eyes. “I have heard your cries, tell me your wish.”

“My wish?” he stared in shock as the beast spoke to him. The towel slipped from his body and he left the shower and stood before the demon bare as the day he was born. “What are you?”

“I am Ciel, a demon, your sorrow and despair has called me here,” Soma was frozen, everything the beast said rang true. “So what do you want?”

“I…I don’t want to be alone, I can’t stand the loneliness. Please will you stay by my side?”

“An odd wish, should I grant this wish of yours what will you do?”

“Please I’ll give you anything?” he dropped to his hands and knees.

“Even your soul?” Soma looked up in shock. “I care not for money or other such mortal desires, but you do have something you yourself possess, your soul.”

“I don’t know….I…” the dog got up and turned his back to Soma.

“I don’t have time for spoiled children, farewell little boy.”

“No!” Soma reached out and embraced the dog. “Please don’t leave me, I’ll give you my soul, just promise me you’ll never leave my side!”

The dog was gone, instead stood a boy with fierce blue eyes, he tilted Prince Soma’s chin up to meet his gaze, his eyes turned a demon red and Soma blushed. “I promise, my prince.”

Ciel ran his hand down the prince’s naked back. ‘Here is perfect,’ he placed his mark on the boy’s back, just above his ass. Soma cried out in shock as the mark was placed, his whole body trembled.

He blushed as his body grew aroused from the demon’s touch. His uncut manhood twitched, and the demon boy’s hand came around to massage his length pulling the foreskin back. “Ah!” the prince moaned and Ciel smirked as he ran his thumb over the sensitive head. “Oh Ciel!” he let loose a cry and he came, shooting his seed all over the demon’s hand.

“So sensitive,” he brought the cum slicked hand up and lapped up his essence, his eyes glissened at the taste. “Now let’s get you dressed.”

Ciel helped him get dressed and he shared his wisdom to the young prince, explaining that everything Agni has done was for him.

The demon’s words rang in the boy’s mind. He had made his decision in time for Agni to arrive. “My prince, um who is this?” he looked at Ciel. The boy was dressed in black, and carried a cane.

“Agni, this is Ciel. He is my friend, and he will be staying with me from now on.” He said and this made Agni happy to see his prince smiling. “Now as for you!”

The guardian gasped at the forceful tone. “I know…everything that’s been going on. I want you to stop!”

“My prince, forgive me!” he began crying tears of blood.

“I have, Ciel has explained what you have been doing,” he said and looked to the boy. “I have never worked for anything, all I have has been given to me. I want to change!”

“My prince, I…” Soma held up his hand to stop him.

“I want you beside me,” he said.

“Oh prince!” the two embraced and Ciel smirked.

“Alright, we need to move along, I have a place where we will stay.” Ciel says, and Agni takes hold of his hand.

“I do not know who you are, but I thank you.”

“No need to thank me, but before we go you need to settle things with your puppeteer it’s time to cut the strings.”

To be continued

Chap 2 My Friend…Powerful


	2. My Friend...Powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 My Friend…Powerful

Soma was surprised, Ciel led them to the home of the man who had made Agni his pawn. “Are you sure about this Ciel? Sir Randal is a very powerful man.”

“I know all about him, he is a human obsessed with status.” Ciel said with a smirk. The prince came up and took hold of Ciel’s hand. It stunned the demon at first, but he held Soma’s hand as they walked to the home.

“So what are you gonna do?” he asks feeling a little nervous.

The demon smiled, he stopped and cupped Soma’s cheek. He gasped as the touch but found himself leaning into it. Something in his head told him to relax and welcome it. Agni had never seen his prince act this way. “I will take care of things.”

They made it to the mansion. Ciel touched the lock of the gate and it opened. They went up into the manor where Sir Randal was shocked to see them.

“Agni what are you doing here? Why did you bring them here?” Soma felt rage fill him.

“It was you!” he rushed at him, and grappled with the man.

“Piss off you brat!” he pushes Soma down.

“My prince!” he runs over to Soma and helps him up.

“Agni, you work for me don’t forget. Now kill these brats!”

“Sorry but Soma knows the truth now, and Agni has no reason to follow your orders anymore.” The blonde turned to look at the boy. His eyes flickered to demon red. “Now that your only source of power is gone what are you gonna do?”

“Only source, do not mock me!” he drew a gun and aimed it at the prince, and Agni covered his body with his own. He was about to shoot them when a sudden crash could be heard. He looked over and saw that Ciel had knocked over a priceless vase. “Why you little!?” he shot at him, but Ciel just deflected them with his cane.

“You care so much about material things, you bully people just to gain these meaningless possessions.” He knocked over some expensive plates, and destroyed some glasses.

“Stop it you little brat!” he unloaded the gun, and this time it did hit Ciel.

“Ciel no!!” the prince cried. ‘No I don’t want to lose my friend!’

“Do not fear little prince, it’ll take more than that to kill me.” Ciel rose up from the ground, he coughed and spat the bullets out. “Guns can’t kill me.” He threw the bullets back, one knocking the gun out of his hand and the other’s missing his body except two which struck his legs.

“Gah you monster, you freak!” he cried as the pain wracked his body.

“You can call me a monster a freak or anything you like, but you wanna know what I really am?” He walked over to him. 

“What?” he stuttered out, a mix of fear and pain.

“A friend.” He said with a smile, his eyes glowing red. He chuckled as the man turned white with fear. “Agni take our young prince outside.”

“Yes sir,” he scooped Soma up and took him outside.

“You think this is over, I’ll see that brat dead!” he snapped grabbing Ciel’s leg.

“No you won’t.” he raised his cane and brought it down. The forced sent vibrations coursing through the whole house. The house began to tremble and shake, the ceiling began to crack and collapse. All his possessions smashed and were crushed.

“Noo what have you done?”

“They say in ancient times there once existed an island of Atlantis, what looked to be a peaceful place there existed a troubled soul who sought to punish those responsible for his problems. So he called forth a demon to him, they robbed him off his home so he robbed them of theirs. The demon sank Atlantis to the bottom of the sea.”

“You...You’re crazy!”

“No I am a demon, and you threatened my friend. So just as Atlantis crumbled away, your home shall suffer a similar fate.” He started laughing. “It’s funny don’t you think, you wasted your whole life just to get a thread of status, and it crumbles in a night.” Ciel vanished and the man buried under the rubble of his mansion.

-x-

Soma gasped as the mansion collapsed. “Ciel!!” he shouted.

“Quit screaming.” Ciel appeared, dusting himself off.

“Oh Ciel!” the prince ran up and hugged him. “I’m so glad you are okay.”

Ciel rubbed his back. “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Ciel-sama you are truly an amazing person.”

“No I’m merely one hell of a friend.” He hugged Soma.

To be continued…


End file.
